


What You Need

by IndependenceDayChild17



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, F/F, Flogging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 14:01:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9748436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndependenceDayChild17/pseuds/IndependenceDayChild17
Summary: You wanted this; craved the upcoming release; coveted every small praise; relished each touch.





	

_Laura was nothing like Mother._

 

You blink at the sudden brightness, the light burning your eyes. You can’t be sure how long you’d been left, but the burn in your arms tells you it was at least thirty minutes. You test the bonds on your wrists again and she lets out a noise of annoyance. You’d thought the prolonged waiting might incite her to leniency.

 

It hadn’t.

 

You can’t help the hum that escapes your traitorous throat when she pulls out the flogger. Her eyes harden at the noise – a warning – and you have to look away. You wanted this; craved the upcoming release; coveted every small praise; relished each touch.

 

She leaned over, running the tips of the flogger down your naked chest, as she purred into your ear. “Can you be a good girl now, Carmilla?”

 

_But they were both ambitious._

 

You nod desperately, knowing any sound will mean another stint alone, bound, and in the dark. She’d explained the rules and you’d already broken them once.

 

She chuckles at your urgency and pulls back. The first lash is so casual you don’t register what’s happening until the pain shoots to your core. Your mouth opens in silent release, but you manage to hold back the yelp.

 

The next strike is harder. She wants you to break her rules – savors your punishments as much as you do. You’re already dripping, the pain sending waves of pleasure through your body with each impact.

 

She stops just as you’re about to start begging.

 

_But they were both determined._

 

Your arms shake in their bindings, but she hardly notices as she sets the flogger down. “If you continue to be good, maybe you’ll get a treat.” She says offhandedly, even as her hand forces you to look into her eyes. You gulp, but nod your head in understanding.

 

Your skin stings where the flogger landed and your nipples ache even before she settles her mouth on them – sucking, nipping, licking. You can’t help but moan when she slides a finger through your folds.

 

She pulls back suddenly, just as you realize your mistake. “No please!” Desperation colors your voice. “Please, let me make it up to you. I can do better!” She appears to ignore your begging, setting the blindfold back in its place and moving to leave. “Please, I need you.” You whimper, a last ditch effort and she stills.

 

It’s almost a miracle.

 

There's rustling, sounds that are familiar yet impossible to place. You feel her approach, but there’s no way to know what she’s about to do. You know she’s between your legs, but there’s only silence. Your body tenses in expectation, excited despite your uncertainty.

 

_But they were both compelling._

 

Pain shoots through your scalp as she pulls your hair, forcefully baring your neck. She roughly shoves a large toy into you just as her teeth tear at the exposed flesh, and you can’t help but gasp.

 

She fucks you.

 

It’s fast and hard and noisy; and half way through she hisses, “Is this what you need?” just before another harsh bite. You barely recognize the words as you stumble head first towards orgasm, but she stops right before you fall over the cliff.

 

A frantic whine escapes your throat at the loss, but it only earns you a light, teasing smack to the thigh. She firmly ignores the other distressed noises you make and kisses you playfully on the cheek. “I’ll see you later.”

 

Your eyes struggle to catch any sight of her leaving, but it’s pitch black; your arms shudder involuntarily, the rope beginning to chafe; the door closes and you can make out her footstep receding into the distance.

 

_But they both loved you._

 

She’d be back.


End file.
